


Late Nights & Early Mornings

by MikeSierra



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Military AU, SWEET STUFF I WARN YOU ALL, all the others are privates, corporal sniper, corporal spy, i might have a problem with military aus actually, pyro is a lady don't @ me, sergeant heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeSierra/pseuds/MikeSierra
Summary: Military AU.In the middle of the desert, an elite team of soldiers is assembled to face a new, unknown enemy.To train the team, corporal Spy and corporal Sniper will use very different methods with their men.Sniper finds especially challenging teaching private Scout, who seems to be in need of some extra lessons in discipline.(It's gonna be a lot of fluff, not gonna lie.)
Relationships: BLU Sniper/RED Scout, Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Late Nights & Early Mornings

"Good evening, men."

The corporal placed his hands on his hips, looking tired. Why did they have to bring the new team such at a late hour? The fresh air of the desert wasteland already started to rise from the dunes. He was used to the cold, by now, but the same couldn't be said for all the constripts nervously awaiting for orders, lined up in attention in front of him. The corporal took his time in inspecting them as he passed from one end to the other of the line.  
The first man, the expert in explosives, seemed likeable but smelled like booze. The corporal made a mental note to lock the spirits' cabinet in his office.  
The second in line was a short lady, looking up at him with silent eyes full of curiosity. He noticed in her otherwise pretty face, deep scars ran through her skin - similar to those of a burn. He stopped in front of her.

"Chin up. You're going to need to work twice as hard as the boys, here."

The next was the team's medic, then an infantry private, finally the military engineer. They were all there, facing the adverse weather conditions in a better fashion than the corporals expected.

"I hear your trip had been long, and the night is getting cold. So I'll be brief.  
I am corporal Spy. You have all been assembled as an elite group by a team of commanding officers you'll luckily never meet.  
From now on, you are going to refer to each other exclusively as the nicknames assigned by sir sergeant Heavy."

He stopped and saluted the large, bulky uniformed sergeant at the head of the line, as to show the others who was he talking about. Sgt. Heavy was known to be of few words, and those who knew him understood that if he was going to talk, something was going wrong.  
For the moment, he limited himself to watch his new soldiers with a benevolent look. Spy continued.

"Your mission will be explained in detail tomorrow morn…  
Who are you?"

As he paced in front of the soldiers, a curious face popped up from behind the broad shoulder of sgt. Heavy.

"I'm the Scout, sir! I'm the path finder, y'know… the scout!"

Behind dark yellow aviators, corporal Sniper followed the every movement of what must have easily been the youngest private. He stepped forward, moving with arms crossed from the side of sgt. Heavy to right beside his peer.  
With a gloomy voice and an heavy accent, he grumbled.

"...Don't worry Spy, he's already assigned to my team."

Spy glared at the private's direction, before turning to the line again.

"As I was saying, the characteristics of our enemy and your mission will be extensively covered by me and corporal Sniper. For this evening, all you need to know is that there will be two teams. The Attack team will come with me in the medbay for medical checks, while the Defense team, headed by cpl. Sniper, will head straight to the barracks and have their checks done tomorrow."

He stopped, standing right in front of them, inspecting each one with his sharp blue eyes. From there on, sgt. Heavy stepped forward to point to each soldier his team, left or right, and the related quarters.

"With Spy will go Attack: privates Pyro and Soldier.  
The Defense is Engineer, Demolition man, and… Scout.  
Medic comes now with me in the medical bay.  
At ease, men."

When Spy's team and sgt. Heavy moved to the medbay, the Defense team was left with little to do if not retire to their quarters for the night. The three exchanged a dubious look, then in turn directed to their team leader their gaze: cpl. Sniper had without a doubt looked like the less uptight, a little aloof maybe.  
But overall a cool guy.

"Ya heard the sarge. G'night, men."

He saluted the team lazily, turning his back soon after. Directed to his own quartiers for the night.  
As Sniper was cherishing the forthcoming hot shower and bed, he heard a light pair of feet drawing near.

"Yo, corporal."

Great, the Scout.  
"Next time you call me like a dog I'll make you sleep outside with the jackals."

"All right, all right," the young private agreed.

The tall guy stopped suddenly from his peaceful walk, turned and stared at the Scout. Behind his resting frowny face, he had to admit he didn't really mind the interruption.  
Scout, in turn, raised his blue eyes on the yellow lenses, not really expecting a complete halt in what they were doing. He felt as if he had to ask him something as soon as he saw the corporal leave, but the thought didn't really form completely inside his head yet.  
He found himself stuttering, rubbing his nape as he felt the superior literally staring down at him with crossed arms. He even felt a little blood coming to his cheeks, as he lowered his gaze on the corporal's chest, where the sniper rifle's strap hung effortlessly. That thing must have weighted, bringing it around all day long.  
What had he meant to ask? Probably not this.

"...why the yellow sunglasses?"

He could have asked the same for the cowboy hat, or the Australian accent, actually.

"They help night vision. Haven't ya followed a course on this in basic training, before coming here?"

Flashback of Scout's basic training: while the team studied military equipment, he studied a way to ask out the only girl in his team, private Pauling. That didn't work out, for several reasons.

"Yeah, maybe."

As if Sniper hadn't notice his awkwardness.  
He simply resumed walking, hiding the corner of his mouth that desperately wanted for him to giggle.  
Scout must have had a case of the yellow streak, nothing more, nothing less. Just a little fear of dying by the hand of unknown enemies.  
Understandable, but a bit excessive for their mission, if they had even the right to call it so - tomorrow Scout would have been glad to hear of their Respawn system.  
The corporal lighted himself a cigarette, the ember casting a red incandescent dot in the dark of the evening desert. Luckily for them, Sniper knew the way to the Defense base by heart, so they could take the shortcut in the dark, far from the other barracks.

"Uh… what are we going to do tomorrow?"  
Scout seemed to have found an eligible question, following the corporal (quite literally) blindly in the shortcut.

"There'll be a lot of explaining your mission. From there on, everyone does something different. You're going to work on orienteering, physical exercise, and… route setting. Scouting, in short."

"Yeah, well, about that."  
He finally found the original, actual question.  
"Why wasn't I casted in the Attack? I'm always the Attack. Why did the officers put me in Defense?"

The sniper couldn't help but smile at the question. Finally, a Scout that realized that by himself. He was smart, the skinny guy. All against the first impression he had of him, for sure.

"Ya sure talk too damn much."  
But there's a smile in his voice, even if in the dark - maybe a mocking smile, but still. Scout's vivacious personality seeped under Sniper's thick layer of indifference, and for anyone who knew the Australian, it showed. A lot.  
"I was the one who decided to put you in Defense."

"...well, why?" The scout opened his arms, gesturing exasperated.

"You'll understand that by yourself, mate."

Scout couldn't help but groaning, frustrated. All of that fuss, the only question he had to ask him - not out of pure curiosity, but actually useful for his work there.

As they walked, they had ended up in front of the corporal's quartiers and the Defense base. There, between the two containers-made-dormitories, a dim lamp post lighted the metal doors of the two different rooms.

"Sooo... why are you so much younger than the other corporal, that Spy?"  
Sniper lifted his eyebrow.  
Cool for him to notice that. For the second time he was left surprised by the other's attention.

"I see ya so full of energy. And full of questions.  
Why don't we catch up at 4:30 tomorrow morning?" It was hard to hide, the sarcastic tone in his voice. Especially because he didn't want to hide it.

"Yeah sure, you're kidding. Reveille is at 5:30, and it's already, like, midnight."

"Look mate, I can't steal time from training the others because of your questions. See it as one more hour for solving your doubts. And training.  
Let's meet here in tracksuit and running shoes. Also bring your gun.  
4:30. One minute late, and you're confined here for one week."

He put out what was left of the cigarette butt under his boot. His hands now in his pockets, trying to find relief from the fresh air of the night for the last moments, before entering the heated up room.

"...it's for military merit, my rank, by the way. I got promoted on my very first mission."

He turned once again to the private, an incomprehensible expression on his face.  
"G'night, mate. That's your dormitory, same room as Engineer and Demolition man. You can't go wrong."

"Ah...yeah, goodnight corporal."


End file.
